YugiOh Dueling Chronicals
by CJP
Summary: A new Tournament has been set up... But no one knows who sponsered it. After meeting 3 strange and mysterious girls, Yugi feels that they are connected to something sinister...Is he right? Please R
1. Default Chapter

Yugi-Oh! Dueling Chronicals:Day 1  
  
Yugi woke up... It was time for him to start the day, anyways... Even if he wanted to rest just a little bit longer.... He couldn't have... It was a very special day..... It was the first day of the newest tournament in town... No one knew who hosted the tournament... All they knew was that a extravagent prize awaited them. Yugi was now 15, one year wiser... He was excited about it... He got dressed, and looked at his Yami.  
  
"Today is the day Yami!!" said Yugi pulling on his clothes  
  
"Yes, I hope that we are ready for this.."  
  
"Ofcourse we are!!!"  
  
"The person who sponsered this tournament could be anyone...so we'd better watch out..."  
  
"Why Yami?"  
  
" I have a feeling that something's not right with this tournament.. Something, or someone, this could be just another trap.."  
  
"Why would you feel that way?"  
  
"............."  
  
"It's okay... Soon, we'll find out Yami.... But let's duel our best okay?!"  
  
"Okay...."  
  
Yugi picked up his cards and gathered his courage. Before he walked out the house he said goodbye to his grandpa. He left the house, and walked towards his friend Jonouchi's house. Jonouchi had just walked out the door when he got there....  
  
"So, I'm guessing that you're going to the tournament as well, right Yugi?"  
  
"Yeah, it's gonna be cool!!!"  
  
"Don't waste your time, unlike the other tournaments I'm gonna win...and when I do, I'll get the prize.." said a familiar cold voice  
  
"Kaiba!!" said Yugi as he jumped  
  
"Don't count on winning......."  
  
Seto looked at him and scoffed. He knew that with his new improved deck, then not even Yugi could beat him. But, he expected Yugi to put up a fight. And he wanted to see Jonouchi make it to the final... That way, he'd have an easy win. He thought it'd be entertaining to see Jonouchi pass his first battle.   
  
"What makes you think, YOU'LL win Kaiba? Just like all the other tournaments Yugi has this one in the bag!!"  
  
Seto laughed at that little remark and reminded himself that Yugi was a worthy opponent for him. He looked Yugi in the eye and turned away..  
  
"Just watch yourself Yugi, or you'll be outta the tournament without any Gemstones left."  
  
That's right, the only way to duel the master duelist was to have Gemstones..... Every person had one gemstone. Some had diamands, rubies, sapphires, emeralds, jades, amythests, and others. Each gemstone had a chip built inside of it. You could collect as many as you wanted, but in order to duel the master duelist you had to at least have 15. Some of them held prizes, while others had hints to the whereabouts of the master duelist....and to whom he/she was. Yugi knew all this and was eager to continue to duel more. Kaiba dissapeared into a limo and left Yugi and Joey to think about what he'd said.........  
  
(Meanwhile....)  
  
3 Girls started to get dressed. One girl had tan skin, red eyes, and green hair... She looked around the age of 15. She had on a tied up blouse that exposed her stomach, and a skirt with a belt hanging around her waste. She was also wearing laced up boots...and a see through jacket.... She looked at her sisters and grinned....  
  
"Ready Sakura, and Dana?"  
  
Maybe dueling in this tournament would actually benefit her.... She was always looking for a way to impress her sisters.... Her next sister was Sakura.... She looked up to Sakura, in a way.... Sakura had emerald green eyes with medium length black hair with red and blond bangs. Her skin was inbetween pale and peachy.. She was wearing tight black tank top, Tight black capris tied on the sides, black boots, Gold arm bands, sparkling choker. Millenium charm hangs on her neck.ribbon tied around her upper arm. belt around her waist carrying her twin daggers... The girl seemed to like Sakura more than Dana... Dana was 17 years old... She had short shoulder length hair red hair with blue eyes.. She was nice at times but not as nice as Sakura was to her..... She was wearing a short dress with ribbons, and some high heels..... She also had a ribbon in her hair with went across her forhead.   
  
"Hey Rei, are you ready to go now? We're gonna be late.... We wouldn't want to keep the tournament waiting?"  
  
"I'm ready!!" said Rei smiling  
  
"Did you do everything, and pack you a toothbrush and soap?" asked Dana  
  
"Ofcourse I did!!"  
  
Rei reached into her pockets and pulled out her things....  
  
"Lemme keep them, okay? So you won't get them lost." said Sakura smiling and took them.  
  
They then headed for the tournament....  
  
"Oh look, that boy Yugi's dueling here to....."  
  
"Who's Yugi, Dana?"  
  
"He's a very good duelist, anyone who doesn't know about him has to have been living under a rock all these years..."  
  
"...............SHUT UP!!!"  
  
".......It's not my fault your slow Rei."  
  
Rei looked at her sister hurtfully and then sighed... She wasn't living under a rock, she spent most of her days dueling... Trying to become the best she could... Because she at least wanted SOME recognition...  
  
" I'm going north, you'll go south, and Rei, you go west.... We'll meet up in 2 hours... So I hope you still have your gemstones by then Rei."  
  
"Don't worry Dana, I will!!! I'm gonna prove you wrong!!"  
  
They went there seperate ways.... Bound to meet up somewhere along the way.....   
  
(Meanwhile with Yugi)  
  
"Look at all the duelists!!"  
  
"Yeah and look I think I see Mai!!" said Joey  
  
"Oh hi boys, entering this tournament as well? I should've known... But don't count on winning this year!!! I've got better cards, and better combos!!!"   
  
All of a sudden Yugi turns his head around to see a girl with medium length black hair with red and blond bangs dueling...  
  
"I put one card face down, and one card in defense mode..." said the girl seriously  
  
"Well fine, I summon Alligator Swordsman to attack your face down card!!"  
  
"Oh no!!!" said the girl  
  
All of a sudden she had a simple grin on her face....  
  
"You evil person!! How dare you attack my card!!! To bad, you'll never get to use that card again........ seeing as heehee I use Skull Lair!!"  
  
"What? Skull Lair?!"  
  
"That's right....Skull Lair allows me to remove how ever many cards that the monster has stars!!! And since I activated it, I'm so sorry, but he's sent to the grave yard!!"  
  
"Smart move.... But let's just see how she duels the rest of the time..." said Yugi as he watch  
  
"What's next?" asked the girl laughing  
  
"My card in defense mode, and I use Curse of Fiend!!" said the boy  
  
"Nande?!"  
  
"Hai, Curse of Fiend... Surely you know what that is...."  
  
"Itai!! That could really hurt my life points... I'm down far enough as it is...." said the girl looking at her lifepoints   
  
It was true, her lifepoints were down to 1,700... She had been playing with him until she got to the right cards that she needed.... She didn't think she'd win the duel when she realized that the right cards had already been in her hands......  
  
"And I use my card to attack!!!"  
  
Guardian of the Throne Room attacked her life points directly leaving her at only 50 lifepoints...  
  
"I can't loose!!!!" thought the girl  
  
"Wow, it looks like that girl's gonna loose..... It's to bad though..." said Yugi  
  
"Wait!!" thought the girl "I still have a Harpie's Feather Duster, Marie The Fallen One, Graceful Charity, a Summon Skulls and a Dark Hole... I can turn this duel around!!"   
  
"Are you gonna attack or forfeit?" asked the guy laughing  
  
"Well if you must know....I'm using Graceful Charity...."  
  
She then plucked her 3 cards..... Realizing that she'd have to discard 2 cards, she discarded Marie The Fallen One, who's effect was immediately activated, and Summon Skulls.... She grinned because she knew that she was gonna win for sure...  
  
"And next I use Harpie's Feather Duster on all your Magic and Traps!!!"  
  
He looked at her like that was the wrong move.... She could tell that he had layed his most powerful cards on the field.... And that he wasn't to thrilled by the fact that she had just removed them all.   
  
"Next, I play Dark Hole!!!" she said   
  
"Nande kuso?! Oh no!! My monsters!!!"  
  
"Then, I use Reborn the Monster and I take back my Summon Skulls, and I add Axe of Despair!!! Bringing him to 3500 attack power and I attack your life points directly!!!!"  
  
"No!! That's duel!!!" he said as he crumbled the cards left in his hand  
  
"Hand over your Gemstones that you promised......"  
  
"Fine..." he said  
  
Before he gave her the gemstones he tried to escape!!!   
  
"Hey!!!!" shouted the girl   
  
Yugi ran after the thief with the girl... She ran towards the boy and pulled out her dagggers.... She stopped him before he could get any further....  
  
"I don't take kindly to those who are sore losers....... Now hand over what's rightfully mines... and I promise I will not shove this where the sun don't shine."  
  
The boy looked at the daggers as they gleemed in her hand and he looked in her eyes.... He sighed in defeat and handed over the Gemstones..... She grabbed them and counted to make sure he wasn't cheating her.. He wasn't and when she turned to thank him, he had long since dissapeared... Finally Yugi caught up to her...  
  
"I saw what happened!!! Are you alright? Did you get your gemstones?" he asked out of breath  
  
"I always get what I want!! Plus, that dude was only bluffing.... I seriously doubt that he would've made it past that car in front of us without me stopping him... He probably knew who I was...."  
  
"I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but just who are you?"  
  
"I'm the delicate cherry blossom known as Sakura Sensoo Tenshi, or the Cherry Blossom War Angel.... But you may call me Sakura...."  
  
All of a sudden Yugi felt strange...... He felt as though this girl was somehow connected to the strange feeling that Yami had felt earlier that day..... Whatever it was, he'd have to watch out for Sakura... She could be a new enemy or just a pawn in a bigger picture....  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Hi y'all!! Tell me if you like this story okay? So I can create the next chappie.... Yes, Sakura Tenshi is in this one and just to do the stupid disclaimers: I don't own Yugi-Oh... But SageofSky05 owns Dana, I own Rei, and SakuraTenshi owns Sakura okay? Please R&R 


	2. Eps 2: The Search and Rescue

Yugi-Oh, Dueling Chronicals: Day 1: Night  
  
Sakura ran away... How could she tell him her name? She thought really hard about what she was supposed to do. She was supposed to duel the best of the best and win. Her job was to win against Yugi, and kill him. She wasn't gonna try to make friends with the one that she was supposed to kill. But something in her heart told her it wasn't right. But, she had to do this....   
  
"Hey wait!! You dropped your.....dagger?" said a voice  
  
Sakura turned around to see Yugi holding her weapon in his hand. She'd totally forgotten about it!!! She rushed back to pick it up...  
  
"............."  
  
"Aren't you gonna say thankyou?" he asked  
  
"I'd rather not.... But I guess it couldn't hurt. Arigatou."  
  
"Your welcome."  
  
"Hey, I'm Yugi..."  
  
He pulled out his hand to shake hers.. She looked at him.... Could she make friends with him and still kill him? NO!! She couldn't, could she? She'd only bring herself more pain..... Like when her parents died....... Her sisters and her were orphans. A mysterious man had picked them up, and decided to adopt them. But they soon found out, as they turned 10,11, and 12, that in order to stay... they'd have to work for it. That's when they started to assassinate people.  
  
"I know who you are...."  
  
She looked at him and decided that it couldn't hurt. She smiled at him..... Soon, his friend came... He had blond hair....   
  
"Oops, I've gotta go!! See ya!!"  
  
She pulled out a smoke bomb and used it.. While there was smoke, she made her gettaway. Now what she had gotten herself into?  
  
~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~  
  
"AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!!! Gimme your gemstones!!"  
  
Dana grabbed the gemstones and gazed at her opponent...  
  
"Find me someone who's worthy!!!"  
  
She laughed and turned away. This was her 4th gemstone. She was getting really close. And she laughed at herself, thinking that Rei wasn't even a good duelist. But then again, if she ever came across Sakura, she'd be in trouble... Sakura was nice, and she was a good duelist... Those to were a deadly combination....   
  
"Who are you?" asked the duelist  
  
"Who am I?" I am, the innocent angel who always gets her way. I bring fear into the eyes of my enemy... I am Hikari Sensoo Tenshi."  
  
With that, she left him in awe. She decided it was better that way... To spread, a rumor saying that she was a good duelist. She wanted it to spread to Yugi, maybe he'd duel her... She laughed to herself looking at the gemstones....... She could careless that her opponent was battling for someone..... It wasn't her problem... Though she did feel a little bit sad.  
  
~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No not again!!!!!" squealed Rei  
  
She was losing......and if she lost, she'd lose 1 gemstone.... She knew she was a good duelist... She just hadn't realized how to use her powerful combos..... She layed a card face down in defense when they summoned the Dark Magician Girl. They equipped Axe Of Despair and a Fairy's Meteor Crush. She was in REAL trouble.... That attack destroyed her life points.... Tears dropped from her eyes. She'd never impress her sister that way!! No!! She had to be strong... She handed over her gemstone and walked away... She felt embarrassed and wanted to kill the boy... But she couldn't. She sighed....  
  
"I can't lose another duel... What am I gonna do?"  
  
"Hey kid, I can help you duel...."  
  
She turned around to see a girl with blond hair.....  
  
"Thanks but no thanks, I can duel good by myself."  
  
"From the looks of it, you can't duel at all sweetie. You need me to give you some pointers...."  
  
"Not really..."  
  
"Listen, you sound just like me...... Please lemme help."  
  
"Fine..."  
  
"I'm Mai Valentine... Who are you?"  
  
"....."  
  
"So you don't want to tell me?"  
  
"Fine... I'm the deadly tenshi who brings death and despair. I'm known as Shi Sensoo Tenshi!! But you can call me Rei."  
  
"You made that up by yourself? How old are you? 11 or 12?"  
  
"I'm 15."  
  
"Well Rei-chan, lemme give you some tips..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jonouchi looked around...   
  
"Hey where's the girl that was just here?"  
  
"I don't know, she just dissapeared..."  
  
"What did you to talk about? Did you try to make a move?"  
  
Jonouchi smirked at Yugi. From what he saw, the girl was cute..... Yugi should've hit on her... But since he knew Yugi, he probably didn't.  
  
"N-no! She told me her name was Sakura-chan. I don't know but I sense wierd vibes!!!"   
  
"What ever you say Yugi."   
  
All of a sudden they heard a girl scream. They turned around to see Mai running their way!!!!  
  
"Mai, what's the matter?!"  
  
"I was training my friend when all of a sudden these people came and kidnapped her!! She told me to go get her sisters..... But she didn't tell me who....... But we've got to find them!!"  
  
"What was the girl's name Mai?" asked Yugi concerned  
  
"Her name was..........  
  
(Flashback)   
  
"Fine... I'm the deadly tenshi who brings death and despair. I'm known as Shi Sensoo Tenshi!! But you can call me Rei."  
  
(Flashback ends)  
  
"Her name was Shi Sensoo Tenshi, but she told me to call her Rei-chan."  
  
"Well, then maybe the girl that we met....maybe that was her sister!!!!"  
  
"What girl?" asked Mai  
  
"She was this really pretty girl... And she said her name was Sakura Sensoo Tenshi."  
  
"Maybe, they are related!!! But then, where would we find Sakura-chan?!" asked Jonouchi  
  
"...........I dunno....she used this smoke bomb on us and dissapeared....."  
  
Mai frowned... Rei was in trouble.......She needed to help her, and if she didn't, she'd feel very guilty about it.  
  
"Well........we'll just ask duelists!! Maybe, they've spotted her!!!! Did you know her description?!" asked Mai  
  
"Ofcourse, how could I forget?" said Jonouchi  
  
"Then, let's go!!" said Mai  
  
They raced after Sakura.......not knowing that Sakura was watching them...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"DANA!!!!!!!!" screamed Sakura as she met up with her sister  
  
"WHAT?!" she asked annoyed  
  
"Rei, she needs our help......she's........"  
  
"Been captured? I know.......I saw the people dragging her off to a secluded area...... I would've went after them but........."  
  
"Where did they take her?!" asked Sakura  
  
"They took her to a secluded place.......um.... I think I know where."  
  
"Shouldn't we alarm Yugi?"  
  
"What for? Our missions were as follows, 1. Do not make contact with outsiders. 2. Do not discuss our plans with anyone but ourselves. 3. Destroy Yugi and Seto. We need not tell them why we're here or try to make friends."  
  
"But why do we have to..........."  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE DISOBEY AN ORDER! IS THAT CLEAR?!"  
  
"But sis...." nagged Sakura  
  
"I don't want to do this as much as you don't. But I have to listen to them....."  
  
~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"I don't see her!!! Where could she be!! They told us that she'd be around here!!! But where?" asked Yami looking around  
  
"I dunno, but it doesn't look good...." said Jonouchi  
  
All of a sudden 6 pairs of eyes were watching them. One person came out of the group..  
  
"You wanna find Sakura Sensoo Tenshi? Well....... I'll let one and only one of you go find her...... The other must stay and duel..... If you don't make it back by noon tommorrow, Sakura will die and so will her sisters."   
  
"Don't worry Yug, you stay here and duel... I'll go find her...."   
  
Yami sighed and agreed with Jonouchi. Jonouchi ran away towards the other direction......   
  
"He'd better be reliable........... Because.......if you intend on finding the girl....... You're gonna need to think fast.....and duel fast as well." said the man laughing   
  
"You can do it Jonouchi!! I believe in you!!!!!!!" thought Yami  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. Duel Madness Part 1

Dueling Chronicals Eps. 3 Duel Madness  
  
A/N: 2spinner2. Thanx for reading mines!! ^_^ And Sakura is SakuraTenshi!! She's one of my bestfriends on Fanfiction.net GO CHECK HER OUT. ^_^ And Dana's SageofSky05. She's my other bestfriend. GO CHECK HER STORIES OUT TO!! ^_^ Thanks!!  
  
"I must find Sakura.......she and her sisters are in danger!!!" said Jonouchi as ran  
  
He'd been running for at least an hour and he was pretty tired.... Especially since he was already tired. He looked around. It had now started to pour down rain.   
  
"Aw..... jeeze, not rain!!" Jonouchi groaned   
  
"You wanna find Sakura?" said a voice  
  
"Hai, where is she?"  
  
"She doesn't show herself to anyone... Duel me and I'll tell you....."  
  
"I haven't got time for this!!!" growled Jonouchi  
  
"Well, then I guess you don't want to find her........"  
  
"Fine!!! I'll duel ya, but it'd better be quick!!!!"  
  
"For you, it will be...." the person said   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~  
  
"LEMME GO!!! I'M NOT SOME FREAKIN' TOY THAT YOU CAN CARELESSLY PUSH AROUND!!!!!" Rei screamed at the man  
  
"Did you forget your mission? You idiot!!!! I should kill you.......for trying to sabatoge the mission by talking to MAI. She is with them!!!" shouted a man  
  
He slapped Rei in the face... She didn't blink, nor cry, nor do anything. She stood there, and looked him dead in the face. She was definitely tough, everyone knew that. He smacked her again. But this time she caught him and blocked his attack. She twisted his arm and looked him dead in the eye.  
  
"You can call me an idiot, and I won't do anything. You can even yell at me. Even threaten me........, but if there's one thing I won't allow you to do is touch me. You may be his head henchmen, but if you lay another finger on me, I promise you this.......... You will NOT live to see another day." said Rei  
  
Her eyes seemed more blood red than ever...... She glared evilly at the man. She knew that when it came to hand to hand combat, she was better than her sister Dana... He looked at her as well... But gave her a glance that told her "that was a big mistake" and made her feel uneasy. Something was comming up.....something that had to do with her.   
  
"I'll duel her and beat her!!! That way, we can take that rare card the boss gave her........."  
  
"A duel? Okay!! I accept your challenge!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I lay one card face down and I lay down one card in defense mode!!!!!" shouted Jonouchi  
  
His life points were still high..... 3400 to be exact, while his opponent had his lifepoints at 4500 from using a magic card. He knew his luck would turn around soon so he didn't worry.  
  
"Fine, I lay this card face down and I use Harpie's Feather Duster."  
  
"OH NO!!" said Jonouchi  
  
He had set down an acid trap hole in hopes to snare one of the duelist's monsters in the trap but no avail. He reluctantly discarded the card but kept his hopes up about turning the duel around. The duelist layed one monster card in defense mode. The boy ended his turn and Jonouchi picked up a card. He looked at it. He soon layed down ScapeGoat and then a monster card in defense mode. He ended his turn and glared at his opponent.  
  
"I play Graceful Charity." said the boy  
  
He collected his three cards and placed them in his hand...... He discarded to of his cards and looked at Jonouchi with a wide grin on his face. Something was wrong........ He ended his turn and waited for Jonouchi.  
  
"I play Rageki!!!!!!!" said Jonouchi  
  
But before Jonouchi's magic could go through, the boy activated his trap.  
  
"I activate Anti-Rageki!!!" he shouted   
  
"OH NO!! What does that do?!" said Jonouchi horrified  
  
"It takes the effect of Rageki, and turns it on YOU!!! So say goodbye to all of your monsters!!!!" laughed the boy  
  
Jonouchi watched as his monsters dissapeared. He didn't have any monsters down on the field........ And he didn't have a monster in his hand... He shuddered at the thought of losing....... He would be letting everyone down if he did..... What would he do now?  
  
~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I hope she's okay........." thought Mai  
  
Mai watched Yami duel and smirked. He was getting even better...... And maybe when she dueled him one day, she'd have picked up some of his strategies from watching him duel. She watched in amazement until, she felt an arm grab her........ They pulled alcohol over her nose and dragged her away without Yami even noticing.......  
  
"Your turn.." Yami said looking at his opponent  
  
"Okay, I lay down one card and I summon Harpie's Brother in attack mode!!!!!!!"  
  
"Harpie's brother?!" thought Yami  
  
Harpie's Brother was indeed stronger than Harpy Lady but only 100 Attack points weaker than Harpy Lady Sisters. With the monsters Yami had on the field, he couldn't attack him.......... But then again, with his Giant Soldier of Stone protecting his life points, Yami couldn't be attacked by that monster either.   
  
"Before I end my turn, I'm gonna attack that face down card of yours, to demolish any last hopes that you may have." said the boy smirking  
  
The card the boy attacked turned out to be Giant Soldier of Stone!!! Making him loose 200 LifePoints and his LP going fwon to 3000. Yami was at 3200, only a little bit of life points away from his opponent.   
  
"Oh, just a minor setback. That didn't hurt me to much......"   
  
The boy grinned at Yami.... It made Yami feel uneasy dueling this person........ But he had to...... So he couldn't back down now.......   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I lay this card face down and I use....... Solemn Wishes!!! Then I lay one card in defense mode! "  
  
"Oh no, that card brings you up 500 every time you draw!!" said the boy  
  
Rei smirked. She was winning a duel. It wasn't the first time she was winning one but it was the first time she was winning without her sisters' help. They would've been proud of her.   
  
"Harpy's Feather Duster!!" said the boy on his turn  
  
"I knew you'd use it!!! So.......... Fake Trap!!!"  
  
"No!!" he said  
  
Rei was so happy........ She was gonna be able to win a duel..... And get a gemstone!!! She glared at the person before making the next move.....   
  
"Your move!!"  
  
He looked at his hand. He had the perfect card to stop her. And take away major life points. But he waited...... What was he waiting for? We'll find out on the next Eps!!!   
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	4. Duel Madness Part 2

Dueling Eyes Episode 4  
  
It was now Rei's turn again. He had layed down a card and ended his turn... She looked at her hand. All she had in it was a Harpy Lady, a Gift of the Mystical Elf, a Goblin Attack Force, a United We Stand, and a Just Deserts. She decided to play it safe. She put Harpy Lady in defense mode and then Gift of the Mystical Elf down. She looked at the boy and told him it was his turn.   
  
"I hope I'm not way in over my head........." though Rei  
  
He layed one card down and then put Dark Elf in attack mode. He now had more monsters than she did on the field. He attacked her Harpy Lady and she used Gift of the Mystical Elf..... It brought up her lifepoints but not by that much. He smirked....... and afterwards activated F.   
  
"Once I find the other cards, I can activate FINAL and you use the duel."  
  
"Oh no!!!" she thought "What if he actually got the rest of the pieces?"  
  
But she couldn't lose this duel!!!! It was to important to her!! She knew she could do it and then had confidence in her dueling skills. So, she drew her next card.... It was a Soul Release.... It would come in handy later.... That much she knew... She layed down her Soul Release and then put out Goblin Attack Force....  
  
"I won't attack and since I didn't Goblin Attack Force stays in Attack mode!!"  
  
"Are you done kid?"  
  
"I'M NOT A KID AND YES I'M DONE!" screamed Rei  
  
~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you see her?" asked Sakura  
  
"Does it look like I see her?" snapped Dana  
  
"I dunno, you tell me...... You're the one who's in front of me!!! Remember that!!" said Sakura  
  
Dana sighed. Sakura was right and she hated it when Sakura was... She was almost a mile ahead of her. They didn't have to yell back at each other because, they had microphones on.   
  
"Wait!!" said Dana "I think I see someone dueling!!!"  
  
"I see them as well!!" Sakura said  
  
They raced towards the place where their sister was dueling.  
  
~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~  
  
"My turn." said the boy  
  
He layed one card face down and had his monsters attack Jonouchi's life points directly.. Jonouchi was down to 1600 LP. The duel wasn't in Jonouchi's favor! Jonouchi winced at the thought of losing..... He knew he could do it!! But how? The boy ended his turn. It was now Jonouchi's turn... He picked up a card. It was Graceful Charity! Jonouchi remembered how he'd won that card and how Yami told him that it would help him out in a duel.   
  
"I play Graceful Charity!!!" said Jonouchi   
  
He grabbed the top 3 cards on his deck and looked them over. It was Time Wizard, Baby Dragon, and an Enchanted Javelin.. He threw away 2 cards from his hand. He looked at his newly formed hand... It consisted of Time Wizard, Baby Dragon, Enchanted Javelin, CopyCat, and a trap hole. He grinned. Things had finally turned around for him.  
  
"I lay one card face down in defense mode and I lay one card face down...." said Jonouchi  
  
"Are you finished yet?" asked the boy impatiently  
  
"As a matter of fact I AM finished." said Jonouchi  
  
The boy picked up his next card. He looked at it and sighed. It wasn't the card that he needed.   
  
"I'm feeling really generous and I won't attack your monster." said the boy and smirked  
  
"So your turn is now over?" asked Jonouchi  
  
The boy noded.  
  
"Ha! You should've attacked me when you had the chance! Jonouchi layed down Baby Dragon and used Time Wizard's effect. Jonouchi and the boy looked anxiously to see what it was gonna stop on!!!  
  
"Come on Time Wizard!!! If you land on a skull, I'm doomed!!!!!" said Jonouchi  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!   
  
Rei: We left you at a cliffhanger didn't we? MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHa Oh well!! ^_^ I'll update soon! Buh-bai! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...... though if I did, I'd have Yami and Bakura locked in my closet.... MUAHAHAAHHAHA ^_^ Bai! 


End file.
